


VKEŘ: Výroční konference elfích říší

by ElizabethTheThird



Series: Velmi nudný život mistra Erestora z Roklinky [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Multi
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 04:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14488464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethTheThird/pseuds/ElizabethTheThird
Summary: Každý rok se Elrond, Celeborn, Galadriel a Thranduil setkávají na konferenci. Letos se k všeobecnému chaosu přidá ještě neúnavné a poněkud excentrické Glorfindelovo úsilí o získání Erestorovy lásky – a také Elrondův vinný sklep.





	1. Glorfinkl, Garfindel a Glorfunkl

**Author's Note:**

> O tom, jak to všechno vlastně začalo – kterak se Glorfindelovi podařilo získat Erestorovo srdce. Čistý humor, žádný strach, žádné drama. Psáno z Erestorova pohledu, počátek jeho „pracovních reportáží“.
> 
> Part of series The most boring life of Master Erestor of Rivendell from Master Erestor. 
> 
> Oh Tolkien, it is all thine  
> From Lorien's woods   
> to Moria's mine  
> You own the Elves,   
> the Dwarves, the sea  
> And, I'm afraid, own even me. 
> 
> Oh copyright I honor thee,  
> So there's no point in sueing me  
> Amusement's all I'm aiming for  
> Respectfully, yours, Erestor!
> 
> První část série Velmi nudný život mistra Erestora z Roklinky od Master Erestor.  
> Překlad: Almarilion  
> Beta-reader: Samy
> 
> Jelikož si nemůžu pomoct a musím neustále něco překládat a jelikož je celá série už přes rok nedopřeložená, musela jsem se toho chopit sama! ;) A protože mám ráda věci pohromadě, rozhodla jsem se uveřejnit už přeložené díly a přidat vlastní překlad poslední části. Do celé série patří i několik dalších prací a vánoční ficlety, které budu postupně taktéž překládat!

Představení Elrondova slavného úlovku “Gil-galadova čajová konvice” a jak Erestor přišel ke svým vranám. 

 

Hektický den. Výroční konference elfích říší (VKEŘ) se letos koná v Imladris, takže není divu, že ve městě se to jen hemží koňmi a aristokracií. 

Král Thranduil, Jedinečný a Neopakovatelný, Nejúžasnější a Nejobávanější vládce Temného hvozdu, Král z milosti Valar, Vládce dvou tisíciletí, Zářivá hvězda Nejzelenějšího ze zelených hvozdů, Nejjasnější ze všech elfích lordů, Světlo Temného věku, Syn Orophera Velkolepého, Dar Elbereth pro Eldar, atd. atd. atd. přijel dnes časně ráno se svou početnou posádkou. 

Zatracená práce, když vezmu v úvahu poněkud napjaté vztahy mezi našimi říšemi. 

Poslední týden jsme strávili odstraňováním veškerých Gil-galadových obrazů, bust, soch a památečních džbánků z dohledu veřejnosti. Elrond je nevrlý, protože jsem vyškrtl ze zítřejšího programu návštěvu Gil-galadova muzea. Ovšem stále mu nemůžu rozmluvit používání Gil-galadovy čajové konvice. 

Původně jsem plánoval uvítat krále až zastrašujícím formálním přivítáním, ale bohužel přijel brzy a Elrond byl stále zaměstnán v Radě. 

Byly tam dva hobiti, kteří obhajovali svá práva na vlastnictví osla, a zatímco Elrond se s nimi snažil rozumně domluvit, osel se rozhodl, že už má dost malicherných hádek a utekl do hlavní síně - kam právě přijel Thranduil. 

Král se nejdřív podíval na mě a řekl: "Mistře Erestore, vůbec jste se nezměnil za tu dobu, co jsem vás neviděl." 

Pak oslovil osla: "Ani ty, drahý Elronde!" 

Tak jsem rozhodl, že je pravý čas ukázat králi jeho komnaty, dřív než začne další Zabíjení rodných. 

Pak jsem hledal Glorfindela, abych s ním mohl probrat seznam hlídek a stráže. Našel jsem ho na břehu Bruinen, kde právě procvičoval svou lukostřelbu, používaje portrét Thranduila jako terč.

Podle výsledku jsem usoudil, že je buď opravdu jeden z nejhorších lukostřelců nebo vůbec nemířil nad pás... 

Zřejmě jedna z Glorfindelových nespočetných ex-manželek utekla někdy v Prvním věku s nějakým prodejcem luků z Temného hvozdu a od té doby je plný záště. 

Když uvážíme, že jedna z Thranduilových ex-manželek utekla pro změnu s Glorfindelem, myslím, že to trochu přehání. 

Thranduil s sebou přivezl dárky - jak potěšující: knihu pro dvojčata ("O noldorských vojenských strategiích a proč nefungují"), sadu stříbrných jehlic na pletení pro Arwen ("Jediná ideální zbraň pro dámy") a tři mrchožroutské vrány ("nejlepší z celého Temného hvozdu") pro Elronda. 

Jedna ho kousla. 

Právě to, co jsme potřebovali. Jak milé. 

Jakmile Thranduil zmizel z dohledu, Elrond mi přihrál všechny vrány, chňapl láhev miruvoru a odkráčel k sobě do pokoje s prohlášením, že má příšernou bolest hlavy. 

Glorfindel navrhl, že bychom mohli ptáky naservírovat s česnekovou omáčkou na snídani, ale já se rozhodl, že si je ponechám. Vyšpulil na mě poněkud naštvaně rty a prohlásil, že je to vskutku báječný nápad. Vlastnit domácí mazlíčky je prý projevem citlivé osoby, ale nebylo by na škodu, abych vyměnil svůj temný šat za světlejší, nejlépe červený. Aspoň by mě lidé mohli odlišit od mých vran. 

Pojmenoval jsem je Glorfinkl, Garfindel a Glorfunkl. 

Nepobavilo ho to. 

Skvělé! 

Erestor 

Má osobní poznámka: Galadriel a Celeborn dorazí zítra. Nesmím zapomenout dát bytelnější zámek na dveře u vinného sklípku.


	2. Ostružiní a hřmění

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erestor se poněkud neochotně stává chůvou Haldirova a Králíkova potomka, Thranduil je tradičně okouzlující a Celeborn a Elrond uzavírají opravdu hloupou sázku.

Mimořádně nepříjemný den.   
  
Dnes ráno jsem ve své pracovně objevil pětiletou dceru jednoho z mých přátel, jak sedí v křesle a žvýká jeden z mých svitků. Na stole byl vzkaz: 

 

 

Snažil jsem se jí svitek odejmout, ale Ostružiní mě kousla. Takže mi nezbývalo nic jiného, než ji velice opatrně zvednout z křesla a přemístit na koberec. Upustila svitek a okamžitě začala žvýkat třásně na koberci.   
  
Myslím, že nesnáším děti.   
  
A zrovna teď musel dorazit Celeborn. Nejenže s sebou přivezl svého osobního kadeřníka a návrháře, ale také čtyřiadvacet exotických tanečnic, kterými chtěl v první řadě zapůsobit na Thranduila a naštvat Elronda, a také asi proto, že Galadriel musela zůstat doma a dohlížet na přestavbu královského talanu.   
  
Celeborn přijel do Roklinky s doprovodem odpovídajícím jeho egu a my jsme byli nuceni najít ubytování pro spoře oděné dívky, které doprovázely královský průvod bušením do tamburín, kroutily boky a chrlily ze sebe rozmanité rýmující se hlášky k poctě Jeho lordstva.  
  
K mému velkému překvapení se okamžitě nabídli Elladan, Elrohir a Legolas s tím, že pomůžou naše hosty uvést do jejich pokojů. Jsem rád, že si chlapci začínají plně uvědomovat a plnit své povinnosti jako budoucí následníci trůnu.   
  
Mezitím Ostružiní využila mé krátkodobé nepřítomnosti, vylezla na závěsy v hlavní síni a začala házet zkažená jablka na delegace z Temného hvozdu. Kromě toho, že riskovala pád a zlomení vazu, moje autorita visela na vlásku. Nezáleželo na tom, jak jsem křičel, ječel a nadával, Ostružiní neprojevovala žádný náznak toho, že by v dohledné době slezla dolů.   
  
V tom se náhle objevil Glorfindel a odstrčil mě stranou se slovy: "Erestore, nech to na profesionálovi." A zapředl: "Tak, moje krásná elfí princezničko, nechtěla bys slézt k nám dolů a jít na procházku se strýčkem Glorfym?"   
  
Ostružiní jako blesk sešplhala ze závěsu a skočila Glorfindelovi do náručí.   
Zašklebil se na mě: "Potřebuješ zapracovat na technice, Erestore. Není divu, že jsi stále svobodný."  
  
Myslím, že nenávidím Glorfindela.   
  
Do večeře všechno probíhalo podle plánu. Stavil jsem se v kuchyni, abych nařídil kuchaři připravit ta nejlepší jídla pro naše vzácné hosty. Odešel jsem ale nakonec s ještě horší náladou a prokousnutou rukou, protože Ostružiní mě kousla, když jsem se jí snažil vzít kost z polévky.  
  
Večer se stoly prohýbaly tím nejsladším ovocem a nejlepším sušeným masem. Thranduil zahájil jednu ze svých přednášek o výhodách vegetariánské výživy a asketickém způsobu života. Chlubil se tím, že od samého narození své děti nekrmí ničím jiným kromě ovoce a zeleniny a že je také vede k životu v celibátu, dokonce i po tom, co vstoupí do svazku manželského, a každý, kdo se prý podívá na Legolase, musí vidět, že je to ten nejlepší způsob výchovy elfátek.   
  
Naneštěstí Celeborn ucítil nějaký pohyb pod stolem. Když prostě ze zvědavosti, jak to u něj už většinou bývá, nakoukl pod stůl, spatřil jednu ze svých tanečnic, jak krmí prince Legolase kuřecím stehýnkem.   
  
Thranduil nebyl moc potěšen.   
  
Z debaty o výživě  
  
( _"Už celé tři věky jíš maso, takže to, že ti ustupují vlasy, můžeš vyčítat jen sám sobě Elronde…"_ )   
  
se přesunuli ke zdravému životnímu stylu   
  
( _"Mí vojáci se každé ráno koupou v ledové vodě. Posiluje to jejich tělo i ducha!"_  
– "Opravdu? Vždycky jsem si myslel, že ledová voda má opačný účinek..." )   
  
a nakonec k bojové strategii   
  
( _"Máme tady nejlepší bojovníky! Například Glorfindel je slavný Přemožitel balrogů!"_  
– "Přemožitel balrogů? Myslel jsem si, že ta příšera umřela smíchy..." )   
  
a během pár minut bylo na obzoru další Zabíjení rodných.   
  
"Nepřežiješ ani minutu bez teplé postele, provoněného pyžama a šesti panen, které by tě ovívaly mallornovými listy!" ušklíbl se Thranduil.   
  
"Och, opravdu?" zeptal se Celeborn a Thranduil zařval: "Opravdu! Chceš se vsadit?"   
  
A Celeborn řekl: "Ano!"  
  
Slavná poslední slova.   
  
Sázka je prostá: Elrond a Celeborn musí strávit dva dny a dvě noci sami v lese, ozbrojení pouze lukem, šípy a loveckými noži. Pokud to přežijí, Thranduil každému z nich daruje láhev svého extra vzácného 2948 ročníku. Pokud ne, Thranduil dostane od Elronda sud miruvoru a na dva týdny Celebornovy tanečnice.  
  
Snažil jsem se jim to rozmluvit, ale Elrond byl pořád nevrlý kvůli té poznámce o jeho vlasech a Celeborn stejně nikdy nikoho neposlouchá. Tak oba odkráčeli do svých pokojů sbalit si věci a po půl hodině už netrpělivě přešlapovali na nádvoří v lovecké výstroji s výše zmíněnými zbraněmi.  
  
Celeborn poprvé spatřil svého drahého zetě jinak než v jeho formálním šatu a zmínil něco o nohách do ó, což nenechalo Elronda chladným: "Pěkná tunika, Celeborne, ale není ti trochu těsná v pase?"  
  
Tak nakonec oba dali všem sbohem a zmizeli ve tmě. Měl jsem z toho všeho špatný pocit a řekl o tom Glorfindelovi, ale on jen pokrčil rameny.   
  
"Nevím, co ti na tom vadí," řekl, "oba jsou už dost staří a zkušení válečníci. Nejhorší, co se může stát, je, že Celeborn skončí zase v nějakém jedovatém křoví, ale buďme upřímní, Erestore, oba nás ta jeho smůla jen potěší."   
  
Neodpověděl jsem, ačkoliv jsem částečně souhlasil – částečně, protože nejhorší co by se mohlo stát, není to, že by Celeborn skončil v nějakém jedovatém křoví, ale to, že by tam poslal Elronda s tím, že je to tam naprosto bezpečné. Už to dřív udělal, když byli na líbánkách s Paní Galadriel. Nakonec strávila dva dny ve vaně s ledem.   
  
Takže teď jsou Celeborn a Elrond někde v divočině, a zatímco Thranduil už sní o Elrondově miruvoru (a nejspíš i o lórienských dívkách, jak tančí tanec sedmi závojů), Glorfindel sedí v hlavním sále a baví Celebornovy tanečnice otřepanými historkami ze své minulosti.  
  
Ostružiní jednu z nich kousla.   
__  
Myslím, že miluji děti.  



	3. Noli me tangere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roklinské ostružiny a zvláštní namlouvající rituály loriénských elfů.

Minulou noc jsem překvapil Glorfindela v knihovně - byl právě uprostřed bouřlivého vyprávění a názorné ukázky, kterak sám přemohl balroga, jíž předváděl jedné z Celebornových tanečnic. 

Ona samozřejmě byla balrogem.  
Rozhodl jsem se, že nutně potřebuji zůstat a roztřídit nějaké svitky, takže se to protáhlo.  
Myslím, že mě tituloval "Eresteror", když odcházel, ale možná jsem se přeslechl.

5:00 

Probudil mě hlasitý pokřik vycházející ze zahrady. Hodil jsem na sebe košili a běžel se podívat, o co jde, když vtom jsem se zarazil hned u okna - byl to Thranduil a jeho vojáci. Prováděli ranní rozcvičku. 

Běhali kolem starého dubu, který roste nedaleko Elrondova letního pavilonu, což bylo dost špatné takhle časně ráno, ale oni si k tomu ještě prozpěvovali temnohvozdské klasiky jako „Moje lesní panenka“.

Na chvíli jsem zauvažoval, jestli si neprocvičím svoji lukostřelbu na pohybující se objekty, ale nakonec jsem usoudil, že nestojíme o další incident na diplomatické úrovni.  
Všiml jsem si několika přihlížejících Celebornových tanečnic. Obdivně zahvízdaly pokaždé, když Legolas procházel pod jejich balkonem.   
Procházel často.   
A neměl na sobě košili.   
Vejtaha.

10:00

Rozruch v letním pavilonu.  
Orophin seznámil Arwen se svými svaly, Estel pak seznámil Orophina se svojí pěstí. Orophin mu navrhl, že mu strčí svůj luk tam, kam Arien nikdy nesvítí a už si šli po krku. 

Kromě pár zlomených kostí a jednoho nosu se nic vážnějšího nestalo. Asi budu muset promluvit s Elrondem - někdo by měl zasvětit Arwen do tajuplných a komplikovaných diplomatických poměrů mezi včelkami a ptáčky. 

11:00 

Vyrušil mě Arwenin vřískot. Popadl jsem svůj meč a vyběhl z pracovny. Buď to byl skřetí útok, anebo Ostružiní, kterou Arwen hlídá, na ní zkouší různá pradávná vojenská umění.   
Nebylo to ani jedno z jmenovaného. Někdo jí pouze položil na postel mrtvého vrrka.   
Musím si s Orophinem vážně promluvit o rozdílných namlouvacích rituálech u nás a v Lórienu. 

16:00 

Rozhodl jsem se, že si půjdu zaplavat do Bruinen. Na břehu jsem se vysvlékl ze svého šatstva a elegantní šipkou jsem skočil do vody. Uvědomil jsem si až příliš pozdě, že nejsem sám. Byla tu také jedna tanečnice z minulé noci a na sobě měla jen tři strategicky rozmístěné mallornové lístky.   
Což znamenalo, že byla stále ještě oblečená víc než já.  
Navrhla, že mi umyje záda; odmítl jsem zdvořile, ale tvrdě. Na to mi řekla, že bych se měl zbavit toho nezdravého strachu z intimní blízkosti a konečně si užívat života.   
Odpověděl jsem, že nevím, o čem mluví. Ujistila mě ale, že se vůbec nemám za co stydět, že lord Glorfindel jí řekl všechno o mé fobií.   
Tak takhle je to. Za to budu chtít jeho hlavu na podnose! S jablkem v ústech.   
Stále se ke mně přibližovala, blábolila něco o tom, že “už jsme dospělí elfové“ a o “využití dne“. A právě když se chystala na mě zaútočit (tratíc po cestě jeden nebo dva mallornové lístky), vyskočil jsem z vody a utíkal.  
Naneštěstí jsem zapomněl své oblečení.

17:15 

Seděl jsem v křoví a odháněl mouchy, komáry i další havěť. Po víc než hodině jsem už utrpěl pár vskutku delikátních bodnutí. Ve výhledu se objevil Thranduil a měl namířeno do stájí. Ke všemu mému ponížení se znenadání vynořil i Glorfindel.   
Thranduil bručel něco o tom, že jsme dekadentní, ale Glorfindel ho jen poplácal po zádech a šťastně zakokrhal: "Můj králi, podívejte se, jaké nádherné plody u nás rostou - pochybuji, že najdete něco podobného v Temném hvozdu! Tohle, drahý Thranduile, je nejslavnější roklinská ostružina!"  
Uškrtil bych ho na místě.  
Alespoň mi půjčil svůj plášť. 

19:00 

Objevil jsem tanečnici od řeky ve své vaně. Nabídla mi, ať jdu ochutnat. Odmítl jsem s tím, že držím dietu z mořských plodů - dívám se na ně, ale nejím je. 

21:00 

Jeden ze stráže zaklepal na dveře pracovny se vzkazem od Celeborna. Chce, abych mu poslal košík s jídlem, pár polštářů, víno a tanečnice do lesa, kde stanují. Dal jsem poslovi místo toho "Asketismus je ctnost" 2. díl z mé osobní knihovny a poslal ho zpátky.

21:15

 

Z okna jsem zpozoroval, jak Rúmil uhání do lesa s košíkem jídla, dvěma hedvábnými polštáři a jednou tanečnicí připevněnou k sedlu.   
Celeborn nikdy nehrál fér.

23:00 

Vrátil jsem se do svých pokojů celkem brzy.   
Našel jsem na posteli mrtvého vrrka a košík ostružin.   
To musí být vášeň.   
Elrond a Celeborn jsou stále na jejich survivalovém pobytu v lese. Zatímco tohle píšu, oni čelí jedovatým pavoukům, krvežíznivým komárům, vražedným skřetům a divé lesní zvěři.   
Jsou tam úplně sami.   
Ó jak jim závidím.

Erestor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pokračování příště: Vyhrají Elrond a Celeborn sázku? Opustí Arwen Estela kvůli Orophinovi? Ztratí se Rúmil v lese? Kdo se snaží okouzlit Erestora mrtvým vrrkem? A ví UŽ Galadriel o tanečnicích? Zůstaňte naladěni…
> 
> Poznámka autorky: „Noli me tangere - nedotýkej se mě“


	4. Paní Glorfindelová, domnívám se?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jahody, nejhorší polibek v historii a odjezd bývalé paní Glorfindelové.

Tenhle odporný den, jednoduše nejhorší den mého života, nezačal zas tak hrozně.

Když jsem se ráno probudil, našel jsem na svém nočním stolku košík čerstvých jahod, což bylo to nejpříjemnější překvapení. Nějaká milá duše musela zaslechnout mou včerejší poznámku ke Glorfindelovi, že mám občas chuť na červené ovoce - jak pozorné! Rozhodl jsem se později vypátrat, kdo je mým neznámým dobrodincem. Při prvním kousnutím do sladkého šťavnatého ovoce vypadalo ráno o tolik jasněji! 

* * * 

Ani dopoledne se Elrond s Celebornem nevrátili domů a já se začal obávat o jejich zdar. Síly zla byly přeci tak blízko hranic a dva lordové byli v lesích sami - nedej Valar, aby byli napadeni! Nepochybuji samozřejmě o Celebornových ani Elrondových válečných schopnostech, ale poslední bitva, na které se podíleli, byl Glorfindelův čtvrtý rozvod. Ačkoli i tam bylo pár napjatých momentů (Finova čtvrtá ex-choť se pokusila nastávající paní číslo pět upravit účes palicí), dva elfové čelící tlupě skřetů, ozbrojeni pouze luky, loveckými noži a sarkasmem - to je něco docela jiného. 

Už poněkolikáté jsem proklel Thranduila za iniciativu při téhle bláznivé sázce a zamířil do Glorfindelových pokojů, abych s ním nastalou situaci prodiskutoval. 

Zaklepal jsem a zaslechl uvnitř zvuky kroků, následované zaduněním a šustěním oblečení. Nikdo ale neotevřel. Zaklepal jsem tedy znovu, trochu hlasitěji. 

"Glorfindeli, to jsem já, Erestor. Potřebuji si promluvit." 

O něco víc šustění a pak konečně Glorfindel otevřel dveře, celý rozháraný a rozcuchaný, na sobě nic, jen spodky a milostné kousnutí velikosti mallornového listu na klíční kosti. To bylo prostě… Stál jsem tam, bál se o životy dvou nejskvostnějších elfích lordů a náš vybájený Zabiják balrogů dělal… dělal cokoli, při čem Zabijáci balrogů získávají milostná kousnutí. 

Alespoň měl dost důstojnosti, aby se tvářil provinile a červenal se. 

"Mohu vstoupit?" zeptal jsem se nakonec, "nebo uspořádáme schůzi o nezbytnosti nalezení lordů Elronda a Celeborna tady na chodbě?" 

Glorfindel zabručel a ustoupil. 

"Erestore - ztiš svůj hlas, prosím, sedm trpaslíků mi v hlavě vykopává mithril, a mimochodem, na hádku je moc brzo." 

Věnoval jsem mu nesouhlasný pohled. 

"Brzy? Můj lorde Glorfindeli, jak netaktní je ode mne vytáhnout vás z postele tak brzo - v 11 hodin, v tak bezbožný čas. Pro Valar! Navrhnu lordu Elrondovi, aby se v budoucnu veškerá jednání konala až po obědě. Tak nebudete vyrušen ze svých potěšení takovými nedůležitými věcmi jako je ztracení v lesích a čelení možnému pobití tlupou skřetů." 

Glorfindel se na mě podíval krví podlitýma očima. 

"Můj drahý Erestore, opatrně se sarkasmem. Ve vzduchu se už tvoří rampouchy. Pokud jsem udělal cokoli, co se vám znelíbilo nebo podnítilo váš hněv, omlouvám se. Po pravdě slibuji, že se zítra sám oběsím, jestliže vám to bude jakkoli k službám, ale teď, posadil byste se laskavě a sdělil mi, co se děje?" 

Posadit se? 

V dobrý den byla křesla v Glorfindelově pokoji pokryta oblečením, knihami, svitky, povrchními ozdobami a zbraněmi všeho druhu. Nad krbovou římsou pak visela na odiv vycpaná hlava balroga, ačkoli špinavé ponožky na jednom z jeho rohů trochu kazily hrdinský dojem. 

Když byl špatný den, Fin zapomínal vracet nedojedená jídla do kuchyně a ta začínala vést vlastní život.

Dnes byl bezpochyby ten špatný den. Jakmile jsem znechuceně zaregistroval nazelenalou hmotu na talíři napůl schovaném pod halenou, nedbale přehozenou přes stůl, nepochyboval jsem, že se zde zrodila nová existence, bez pochyby obdivující Glorfindela jako svého stvořitele. 

Glorfindel se posadil na postel a při nasazování bot chtěl vědět, která "ctnostná bohyně" zavedla mé kroky do jeho "skromné komnaty". 

"Elrond a Celeborn," řekl jsem. 

Glorfindel se na mě vyčkávavě podíval a zeptal se : "Nikoli bohyně tedy. Dobře. Co je s nimi?" 

"Bojím se, že mají problémy." 

Fin mi věnoval rozpačitý pohled. "Co... myslíš, že by mohli... ? Ale ne, neboj se, Celeborn není Elrondův typ…" 

"Fine!" zakřičel jsem, "tohle není legrace! Jsou úplně sami a bez ochrany!" 

Fin se cynicky zasmál. 

"No, můžeme se jen modlit k Valar, aby ani jeden z nich neotěhotněl..." 

Než jsem stačil vyslovit své rozhořčení nad touhle poznámkou, tapisérie (nahé koupající se panny) se zhroutila, odhalujíc smyslnou blondýnku v rouše Evině. Rychle jsem v ní poznal stejnou osobu, co se mě snažila zhltnout u řeky. 

Proklínám Celeborna a jeho osobní zábavní program. 

Fin se podrbal na krku a řekl : "Miláčku, tohle je Erestor, můj.." 

Ihned jsem mu věnoval pohled, který mu dal nevyhnutelně jasně na vědomí, že nejsem nic z jeho čehokoli. Utichl tedy a neurčitě ukázal na dívku: 

"Erestore, tohle je Alyel. moje žena." 

Ticho. 

"Tedy, jedna z nich." 

Mísa na ovoce udělala roztomilý "tud" zvuk, když se srazila s Glorfindelovou hlavou. 

Myslím, že už nikdy nebude pochybovat o mém zacílení.

* * * 

Navzdory svému názoru, Glorfindel ihned uspořádal pátrací akci - když jednou začne, dovede být velmi zdatný. 

Jsem si jist, že jeho bývalá žena by souhlasila.

Ne že by mě to zajímalo. 

Elronda a Celeborna přivedli právě včas, a opravdu, ten druhý se bezpochyby dostal do problému. Bohužel, neměli na tom zásluhu skřeti, nýbrž kniha "1001 lothlórienských milostných poloh", 6 lahví miruvoru a jedna z jeho tanečnic, která se představila jako Aliswel. A to všechno mu přivodilo skřípnutí sedacího nervu a Celeborn nebyl schopen pohybu. 

Alespoň to tvrdil.

Elrond, který musel s bědujícím Celebornem strávit 24 hodin, se žíznivou čárou přemístil do vinného sklepa a zamkl za sebou, oznamuje, že několik příštích hodin hodlá meditovat a nechce být rušen, a jestli by prý Elladan laskavě nedohlédl na lorda Celeborna, že on ho má už dost, děkuji velmi pěkně.

Tak jsme přinesli Celeborna do Domu uzdravování a zavolali Elladana, aby svého dědu prohlédl. Ne že by byl tím nejlepším léčitelem v Roklince, samozřejmě; Elrond víc než několikrát zmínil, že jeho prvorozený by měl raději léčit dobytek než elfy, což byl, vzhledem k následkům, asi ten nejpravděpodobnější důvod, proč Elrond chtěl po Elladanovi, aby převzal jeho úkol.

Zatímco Elladan prohlížel svého děda, který co chvíli vykřikoval úzkostí a bolestí, Aliswel otírala jeho horké čelo vlhkým plátnem. Celeborn se jednou po bitvě dokázal vrátit zpátky do Doriathu s jednou rukou a oběma nohama zlomenýma, tudíž jsem si nemohl pomoct při pocitu, že možná, jen možná, to teď předstíral.

"Aya, to bolí… nebuď tak hrubý, Elladane! Nejsem jeden z tvých koní!" 

Elladan zamumlal cosi, co bylo milosrdně přeslechnuto a Aliswel zavrkala: "Mohu pro vás něco udělat, můj pane?"

Celeborn unaveně zamával před jejím obličejem levou dlaní, která okázale nesla škrábanec velikosti nehtu po trnu z ostružiní. 

"Tohle zranění mě hrozně bolí, drahá..." zašeptal, jeho hlas byl zlomený a tichý. 

Aliswel uchopila jeho ruku a zapředla: "Mohu jej pro zlepšení políbit, můj pane?" 

"Nikdy bych si netroufal zeptat se, ale když jsi to tak mile nabídla.." 

"Co se, ve jménu Elbereth, chystáš udělat, Celeborne?!" 

Jásej, Roklinko - lady Galadriel přijela, doprovázena Haldirem a Králíkem. 

Teplota ihned klesla o 20 stupňů. 

Její přítomnost zapříčinila zázračné Celebornovo vyléčení. Ten se ihned zbavil bledého odstínu a s pozoruhodnou čilostí, dokazující vážnost jeho zranění, vyskočil z postele. 

Aliswel se pokusila schovat za Elladana a Glorfindel se odporoučel do svého pokoje, oznamuje, že je "vyčerpán". 

Bez pochyby! 

* * * 

Nechť Valar pokryjí následující události milosrdným závojem zapomnění - nejdřív Galadriel pronásledovala Celeborna mávajíc mečem, a když se Haldirovi konečně podařilo vyrvat jí zbraň z rukou, Thranduil jí půjčil koště, které bylo lehčí a umožňovalo jí utíkat rychleji.

Elladan a Elrohir sázeli na svého děda, zatímco Legolas fandil Galadriel. Stále ho podezírám, že je do ní trochu zamilovaný.

Odvrátil jsem se od hrozivé scény, ale dokud Elrond hloubal nad svým životem ve vinném sklepě, byl jsem za hosty zodpovědný já. A tak jsem osobně dohlédl na hromadné odklizení Celebornových tanečnic a postaral se, aby žádná nezůstala pozadu. 

Přesto byl pohled na Galadriel mávající vidlemi (laskavost krále Thranduila) docela úžasný.

Konečně si hodila vlasy na záda a zamumlala: "Dobře, hotovo." Pak se otočila na Galadhrim a objednala si: "Haldire! Orophine! Rúmile! Vydezinfikujte ložnici!" 

Poslední odcházela bývalá paní Glorfindelová, mimochodem. Nemohl jsem si pomoct - zamával jsem jí na rozloučenou.

Jsem tak pozorný hostitel. 

* * * 

Už jsem si oblékl noční róbu a dokončoval pro dnešek poslední dopis, když někdo zaklepal na dveře.

"Vstupte," odvětil jsem, očekávaje Elladana se zprávou o Celebornově zdraví, nebo alespoň zvěst o rozvodovém jednání mezi ním a Galadriel. 

Běda, byl to Glorfindel. 

Nenamáhal jsem se vstát, jen se na něj odmítavě podíval a pokračoval v psaní. 

"Tak…" začal. 

"Co chcete, lorde Glorfindeli?" řekl jsem, aniž bych zvedl oči od práce. 

"Myslel jsem, že bychom si měli promluvit." 

"Není o čem mluvit." 

"Ano, je." 

"Ne, není." 

"Je." 

"Není." 

"Jestli se správně pamatuji, házel jste těžké stříbrné tácy na mou slavnou osobu a ignoroval mě celý dlouhý den bez opravdového důvodu, tedy jen z malicherné žárlivosti."

Tak a teď toho bylo opravdu moc. Vstal jsem, opřel se o stůl a upřeně se na něj podíval.

"Lorde Glorfindeli," řekl jsem s veškerou sebranou důstojností, "pokud čekáte omluvu za ten tácový incident, budete čekat do konce Ardy. Dřív bude v Mordou padat sníh. Jste tu vítán asi jako Gondolinský mor a podobně tak i žádoucí. Ani urážení vás neudělá milejším mému srdci. Navrhuji, abyste mě nechal pracovat, vrátil se ke svým povinnostem, cokoli a kdokoli to může být, a nemarnit můj drahý čas." 

Tak, to by ho mělo umlčet. Byl jsem na sebe docela hrdý. 

Fin si povzdychl, posadil se na můj stůl, který po vahou šest stop pět palců vysokého Zabijáka balrogů zavrzal, a očividně neoplýval záměrem hned tak odejít. 

"Tedy přítomnost mé bývalé ženy ve stavu neoblečeném v mé ložnici vás ani nezdrtilo, ani alespoň neznepokojilo?" řekl. 

Zdrtit? Mne? 

"Kdo je ve vaší posteli, to není mým zájmem, ani mou věcí, ale pravda je toto; uvedete tam každého, kdo není dost rychlý na to, aby stihl vyšplhat na nějaký strom, když se objevíte. S ohledem na frekvenci vašich aktivit na tomto poli bych navíc neměl ani jedinou vteřinu na svou práci, kdybych se o to staral." 

"Chtěl byste, aby to byla vaše starost, můj drahý poradce?" zeptal se a jeho pohnutý klid mě málem přitlačil ke zdi. 

"Ale nepochybně, drahý Glorfindeli," odvětil jsem hladce, "mým největším přáním vždy bylo zatěžovat se imbecilem, který schovává nahé bývalé manželky za tapisériemi. Páni, kdo by o něčem takovém nesnil! A to ani nezmiňuji vyhlídku na budoucnost své vycpané hlavy vedle balroga na vaší zdi. Jestli chcete trofej, běžte lovit jinam, rarachu!" 

Stáli jsme proti sobě, já na něj pohledem vrhal dýky, Fin neuhnul. Byla to bitva   
myslí a ani jeden z nás se nechtěl vzdát. 

"Přijímám, že se o mě nezajímáte - ve smyslu tělesné touhy," oznámil. 

Taková odvaha! 

"Ze všech ve Středozemi jste vy ten, o kterého se zajímám nejméně, můj drahý lorde Glorfindeli. Dokonce i skřeti vypadají ve srovnání s vámi atraktivněji." 

A pak mě políbil. 

A že to byl mizerný polibek. 

Tady veřejně oznamuji, že bájný Glorfindel z Gondolinu je ta nejméně talentovaná osoba, co se polibků týče, kterou jsem kdy potkal. Byl to navíc špatně namířený polibek, naše nosy se srazily a jeho jazyk byl na všech těch nesprávných místech.

Byl to ten nejhorší polibek, jaký jsem kdy dostal - tak proč ty ohňostroje a blýskání hvězd, motýli v břiše a vlna tepla od hlavy k patě vyzařující z jeho těžké dlaně na mém krku. A proč jsem cítil, že i kdyby jen na zlomek sekundy, jsem nikdy nezakusil nic sladšího než tenhle polibek? 

Polibek který, co musím dodat, zanechal v mých ústech slabou chuť jahod. 

Když mě Fin konečně pustil, byl jsem příliš ohromen, než abych mohl něco říct. Přejel palcem po obrysu mých rtů, vstal a odkráčel ke dveřím. S dlaní na klice se podíval přes rameno a věnoval mi samolibý úsměv.

"Na někoho, kdo se nezajímá, můj drahý Erestore, se vy zajímáte strašně." 

A tím bylo po mé cti. 

Erestor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozvedou se Celeborn a Galadriel? Pokud ano - kdo si vezme nádobí a kdo koně? Přizná konečně Erestor, že má Glorfindela rád víc než nějakého skřeta? A co Glorfindelova žena? A mimochodem, co dělá Elrond ve vinném sklípku? A ještě stále tu je nevyřešený případ Orophina a Arwen - přijde Estel o svou dámu?
> 
> Všechno a ještě víc již brzy - zůstaňte naladěni…
> 
> * * *
> 
> Poznámka autorky: Ach, jak bych si přála, abych mohla říct, že to byla všechno fikce - jenže nebyla. Scéna v Erestorově pracovně a následující konverzace s Glorfindelem přišla přímo ze skutečného života - jen jsem vynechala část, kdy jsem po “Glorfindelovi“ hodila anglický slovník, když odcházel. Ačkoliv, když o tom přemýšlím - ne, on nebyl Glorfindel - on byl balrog.


	5. Zkrocení zlé ženy (anebo ne)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dva zlomené lóriénské nosy a šťastný konec.

Glorfindelův žalozpěv: 

"Krásná romance bez polibků,   
bojím se, drahý Erestore, že tohle je.   
Měli bychom být jako párek králíků na jaře,   
ale ty říkáš jen: "Nedotýkej se mě, Fine!" 

Ach, Erestore, nech nás se tulit,   
nebo alespoň mě nech hýčkat tě.   
Odmítáš, když vyzvu tě do tance.   
Nikdy nevyužiješ šance,   
tohle je tak krásná romance 

Krásná romance, můj milý Erestore.   
Říkám "líbání“, ty říkáš "obtěžování".   
Nikdy nevěnuješ květinám, které pošlu, ani pohled.   
Prostě mi nedáš ani trochu šance.   
Bezpochyby - tohle je krásná romance!" 

* * * 

Měl bych nechat ruce na hedvábném přehozu? 

Nebo raději pod ním? 

Ai Elbereth - jak jen, při jméně Elbereth, se od elfa dalo očekávat, že usne, když byl postaven před takováto nesnadná rozhodnutí? 

Nekonečně dlouho už jsem sebou házel a převaloval se v posteli - dvě hodiny ráno a já byl stále plně vzhůru. 

Dokonce jsem se snažil i zavřít oči. Elrond více než jednou trval na tom, že spánek je mnohem lehčí a posilňující, když zavřete oči. Jeho slovo, v uších Elbereth - u mě nezabralo. On je tu jediný, kdo spí se zavřenýma očima (to je těmi námořnickými geny), což je fakt, kterého Elrohir nelítostně využil. V noci nakreslil na otcova víčka skřetí oči. 

Naneštěstí, se nikdo neobtěžoval to Elrondovi říct, což hned ráno vedlo k dosti trapnému střetu s jedním trpasličím lordem. 

Pokud si trpaslíci nemysleli předtím, že elfové jsou šílení, po tomhle už si to myslí určitě. 

* * 

3 hodiny v noci a celá ložnice byla stále vzhůru, proto jsem se rozhodl obléknout a trochu se projít v zahradě.   
Glorfinkl se snesl dolů z vršku knihovny, kde obvykle se svými dvěma bratry spal, a přistál mi na rameni. Další nespavec, zdálo se. 

Možná, že procházka na čerstvém vzduchu by nám oběma udělala dobře a odvedla tak mé myšlenky pryč od říší, dohod, smluv, králů, lordů, možných rozvodů, ex-manželek a Glorfindelových neuvěřitelně hebkých rtů. 

Odkud se tu tahle myšlenka vzala? 

Pryč, pryč, vy hnusné přízraky chtíče! 

Zatímco jsem vklouzl do krátkých kalhot, světlé tuniky a bot, pokoušel jsem se soustředit na věci, které v žádném bodě nezahrnovaly Fina, kondici nebo formu, a skončil jsem u přemítání o skřetech, což vedlo k porážkám jako takovým, balrogům podrobněji a - nebylo úniku - zpátky ke Glorfindelovi. 

Zatracený elf. Jaký démon ho přiměl zničit naše přátelství po takových letech? A co mě přimělo nepraštit ho po hlavě svícnem, ale raději být - přiznejme si, nepříliš aktivním, nicméně stále ochotným - účastníkem v tomhle nesmyslu? 

"Krásný nepořádek jsme si tu udělali, příteli," řekl jsem havranovi, který se pohodlně usadil na mém rameni, ozobávaje jeden z mých copánků. 

Pták neodpověděl, ale shodil na zem velmi poskvrňující poznámku, jestli to mohu takhle říct. 

* * *

Stále ještě jsem dumal o jahodovém incidentu, když jsem scházel k Elrondově besídce. K mému překvapení byla osvětlena matným světlem svíce a zaslechl jsem tlumené hlasy a ženský smích. Kdo, byl jsem zvědav, si tu uprostřed noci dával romantické dostaveníčko? 

Zatrnulo mi u srdce - Glorfindel přece ne, nebo ano? 

Ale to by vlastně bylo tak typické - líbat mě a pak si dávat ta jeho nemravná setkání s nějakými služkami nebo, nedej Valar, jednou z Galadrieliných dam v očekávání. 

Špehování a slídění bylo pod mou důstojnost, ale jak Glorfindel rád říkával: "V pocitu-něčího-nepatrného-zalíbení-v-někom a válce je všechno dovoleno", a pokud jsem cítil nepatrné zalíbení v Glorfindelovi, napadlo mě, že jednou mohu tuhle hranici překročit, tak jsem se bezhlučně připlížil k besídce - kvůli tomu jsem taky elf, nakonec, že - a vlezl do křoví, odkud jsem nakoukl skrz zábradlí. 

Ai Elbereth - byla to Arwen. Seděla na podlaze, na sobě šaty střihu rozhodně příliš dlouhého pro tuto příležitost i noční dobu jako takovou, a obdivně hleděla na Orophina, který se chystal předvést, jak přesně zabil tohoto či tamtoho skřeta, ale z dravosti jeho pohledu jsem velmi jasně usoudil, že kořist tohoto večera nebyla skřetího rodu a zajisté neměla tesáky. Při nejmenším ne teď. 

Přemýšlel jsem, jak přerušit toto setkání bez shledání sebe sama s jedním nebo dvěma životně důležitými orgány probodnutými Orophinovým mečem, nebo s tváří poškrábanou Arweninými nehty, když v tom se po cestě přihnal muž v temném plášti. Dělal hluk jako stádo olifantů.

Orophin přerušil svůj příběh a natáhl se pro meč, připravuje se s vetřelcem bojovat.   
Arwen vyskočila a schovala se za něj. 

Tolik k tomu chvástavému zrovnoprávnění moderních elfek. 

"Jak se opovažuješ…" začal Orophin, oháněje se mečem k vetřelci, ale než mohl dokončit větu, přiřítil se hurikán a Estelova pěst se srazila s jeho tváří.   
Galadhrim těžce dopadl na zem, jeho nos začal krvácet. Vzhlédl k rozzuřenému mladému muži s výrazem úplného zmatku. 

Estel na elfa zavrčel, popadl Arwen za zápěstí, ukázal palcem druhé ruky zpátky k Poslednímu domáckému domu a štěkl : "Ty. Můj talan. TEĎ." 

A Arwen okamžitě uposlechla. 

Tolik k tomu zrovnoprávnění… ale to už vlastně zaznělo. 

Což vedlo k mé starosti se o zlomené srdce a pravděpodobně také nos jednoho Galadhrima.

Pomohl jsem Orophinovi vstát a nabídl mu kapesník na zastavení krvácení. Přiložil si látku k obličeji a upřeně se na mě podíval: 

„Do Mordoru - to byl můj manévr!“

Navrhl jsem, aby vyplnil stížnost na plagiátorství.

* * * 

O něco později už jsem pokračoval ve své procházce zahradou. Hvězdy nade mnou zářily jasně, a já si vzpomněl, jak mi moje chůva říkávala, že ty blikající na mě mrkají. Věřil jsem, zajisté. Také jsem jí věřil, když říkala, že oslepnu, pokud budu pozorovat nahé koupající se dívky, a že špičky mých uší upadnou, pokud…

Proud mých myšlenek přerušilo, když jsem zachytil vysoce nečekaný pohled lorda Celeborna, nataženého na větvi starého dubu jako unavená kočka. Když mě uviděl, natáhl se, znovu jako kočka, a usmál se.

"Ach, další neklidná duše. Rád vás vidím, drahý Erestore - co vás vyhnalo v noci ven?" 

"I já vás rád vidím, můj pane. Musím říct - zdá se, že dnes v noci je více elfů venku v zahradě než v domě. Také jste nemohl usnout?" 

Celeborn se uculil a znovu se natáhl na větev, tentokrát na záda. Byl jsem si jist, že v tomto momentu bych spadl, pokud bych se snažil dělat to samé, ale lothlórienští elfové se zdají být součástmi stromů, a Celeborn opravdu vypadal jako přirozené prodloužení větve - jeden velmi vysoký, velmi působivý stříbrný list. 

"Paní Galadriel se rozhodla, že má přítomnost v její ložnici není v tuto chvíli žádána a pravděpodobně pro příštích pár století ani nebude. Myslel jsem, že situaci by nepomohlo, pokud bych hledal nocleh u jedné ze sloužících, proto jsem se rozhodl odpočívat tady." 

Já se raději rozhodl tohle nekomentovat a také ignorovat namodralé oko a škrábance, kterými se jeho lordstvo okázale pyšnilo. 

"Ale dost tohoto. Řekněte mi, drahý Erestore - co trápí vaši mysl? Co mělo takový dopad na vaši klidnou duši, že se vám spánek vyhnul a vaše neklidné srdce bylo vyhnáno do noci?" 

Zčervenal jsem (něco, co zřejmě dělám poslední dobou často) a když jsem neodpověděl, Celeborn chytře dodal: 

"Nebo bych se měl opravit a říci: kdo?" 

Odkašlal jsem si a odpověděl: 

"Nevím, o čem mluvíte, můj pane, ale nechám vás vaší samotě," a chystal jsem se odejít. 

"Počkejte. Omlouvám se, drahý poradce - byl jsem trochu drzý. Pokud je tu ale něco, co vás trápí, snad bych mohl pomoci? Ačkoli, zajisté, pokud byste raději dal přednost společnosti vaší vrány…" 

Glorfinkl slétnul z mého ramena, začal hrabat v trávě přede mnou a velmi podezřívavě sledoval lorda Celeborna. 

Možná jsem měl vyzvat svého opeřence a odejít, ale něco v Celebornově hlase mě přimělo cítit, že mu mohu věřit, a prostě jsem si o tom musel s někým promluvit - a nepochybně nikdo jiný v Imladris se nezajímal. Přistoupil jsem k Pánovi Zlatého lesa a řekl: 

"Prosím, můj pane, řekněte mi - je možné, že vás láska v jednom okamžiku docela ovládne?" 

Celeborn byl náhle velmi bdělý.

"Láska? U Valar - láska? Pro tenhle den žiji - tedy, noc - abych vás slyšel mluvit o lásce! Je to možné? Našel nějaký šťastný elf konečně vhodné kladivo, aby strhl vaše zdi?" 

Zamračil jsem se a dal přednost na tohle neodpovědět. Celeborn na chvíli přemýšlel, potom se usmál - jedním z jeho vzácných pravých úsměvů s vřelostí, které by od něj nikdo nečekal. 

"Chápu... opravte mě, jestli se mýlím, ale neprobodl náhodou nějaký mocný válečník vaše srdce svým rozmáchlým mečem? Žádné slovní hříčky, samozřejmě." 

"Cítím… nepatrné zalíbení," zamumlal jsem. 

"Jistěže. A já jsem stará hobitka, která tráví život pletením." 

"Ach, můj pane, nedělejte si ze mě legraci!" 

"Prosím, Erestore - není třeba předstírat. Vy se zajímáte o něj, on se zajímá o vás - tak kde je problém?" 

Pokrčil jsem rameny.

"Můj pane, jak to mám vyřešit - necítím potřebu rozšířit sbírku lorda Glorfindela. Už nyní je tou největší ve Středozemi a já myslím, že není třeba přidávat další trofej." 

Celeborn přikývl. 

"Chápu. Máte starost, že to není záležitost srdce, ale jen lovecké kořisti." 

"Asi ano." 

Celeborn slezl ze stromu a vytáhl ze svých kalhot malý kus kůry. Opatrně se pak vyhnul Glorfinklovi, který šel po jeho lordského kotníku. 

"A myslíte si, že je to darebák, který bere život jednoduše a rád si pohrává se srdcem druhých, láme je a nechává za sebou stopu plačících milenců?" 

Trhnul jsem sebou, ale kývl. 

Celeborn položil ruku na mé rameno a věnoval mi přísný pohled.

"Erestore. Glorfindel se možná zdá jako blázen, ale není jím. Viděl pád svého domova a vyvraždění své rodiny, viděl umírat svou lásku, bojoval s balrogem, zemřel při tom a vrátil se ze síní Mandosu. Pokud si někdo zaslouží právo být otrava, je to on." 

Na moment umlkl, pak se zeptal: "Nazývá vás bláznivými jmény?" 

"Ano." 

"Tropí si z vás žerty, které vás ztrapňují?" 

"Bezpochyby." 

"Dává vám nechutné dárky?" 

"Ano." 

"Potom, můj příteli, vám mohu dát jen jednu radu a udělal byste dobře, kdyby jste jí uposlechl." 

Vzhlédl jsem k majestátnímu, moudrému elfímu lordovi v očekávání. 

"Udělám to, můj pane - co mi radíte?" 

Celeborn stiskl mé rameno.

"Zásobte se mateřídouškovým olejem - jen u jahodové vůně to prostě neskončí." 

S tím se otočil a vyšplhal zpátky na svou větev. 

Když jsem kráčel zpátky do Posledního domáckého domu, řekl jsem Glorfinklovi: 

"A tohle, můj opeřený příteli, je právě ten důvod, proč on je lord a já jsem poradce. Pokud by to bylo jinak, Středozemě by byla ztracena." 

* * *

Zpátky v Posledním domáckém domě jsem zaslechl zvláštní zvuk, linoucí se z Elrondova vinného sklípku. 

Taková odvaha! Kdo si troufnul znesvětit Elrondovo posvátné místo? Slyšel jsem zpívat dva hlasy, ale žádné milé elfí melodie, na které jsem byl zvyklý. Bylo to spíše něco jako:

"Dva veselí elfové seděli v Roklinské jeskyni   
a rozhodli se, že si dají další.   
Dnes v noci budeme veselí, veselí,   
zítra budeme střízliví. 

Na Galadriel, která pije vodu čistou a jde do postele střízlivá,   
padne jako padá listí.   
Než nadejde říjen, bude jí zle.   
Na Elronda, který pije Miruvor a jde do postele náležitě kyprý,   
žije a zřejmě ještě bude žít.   
Zemře jako veselý starý chlápek.

Na dívku, co ukradla polibek, a běžela to říct matce,   
je to hloupá, hloupá elfí panenka,   
protože další už nedostane. 

Tady na dívku, co ukradla polibek, a zůstala pro další,   
je dar celému elfím rodu,   
protože brzy se matkou stane. 

Dva veselí elfové seděli v Roklinské jeskyni   
a rozhodli se takhle,   
a rozhodli se, že si dají další." 

Nechal jsem Glorfinkla ve hlavní síni, rozsvítil svíčku a sešel po schodech, připraven ničemy bláznící v Elrondově svatyni usměrnit. 

Když jsem otevřel dveře do vinného sklípku, nebyl to nikdo jiný, než Elrond a Thranduil, oba opilí jako trpaslíci na hostině. 

Thranduil seděl na soudku, měl na sobě směšnou papírovou helmu, byl ozbrojen lukem a šípy a sestřeloval láhve z poliček. 

Elrond se právě snažil stvořit další papírovou loď - tak dvacet jich už plavalo na rudém moři - někdy v průběhu večera ti dva otevřeli všechny sudy a zaplavili to tam. 

"Co se tu, ve jménu Elbereth, děje?!" zaskučel jsem a oba, lord i král, se na mě pobaveně podívali. 

Elrond mi věnoval obluzený pohled.

"Ááá, rád tě dím... drhý Eresto… uhúú, Erestoh! Pstavili sme flotilu, by s plavila do řístavů!" 

Hrdě ukázal na loďku číslo 21. 

Rval jsem si vlasy.

"Ach, lorde Elronde - tohle nemůžete dělat!" 

Elrond našpulil ústa, založil ruce a věnoval mi vzpurný pohled.

"Jitěž mohu - naknec jsem syn namoníka."

Thranduil přikývl.

"Ano, je, to můžu potvrdit! A byli sme nejlepčejší přátelové! A já jsem král lesů! A ty si špeh!" 

S tím na mě namířil svůj další šíp a já byl pryč ze dveří rychleji, než byste stačili říct "Gil-galad."

* * *

Zbytek dne se obešel bez dalších komplikací. Elrond a Thranduil, oba trpící matkou všech kocovin, se rozhodli pokračovat v tomto jejich nově nalezeném přátelství a záhy byla podepsána dohoda, která zajišťovala vojenskou a humanitární pomoc Temnému hvozdu, stejně jako donáškovou službu z Thranduilovy říše do Elrondova vinného sklípku. 

Galadriel v čele pozorovala pozitivní rozvoj s vlahým úsměvem. Celeborn stál vedle ní a mával palmovým listem, aby ochladil vzduch - pokud ovšem v té chvíli vůbec existovalo něco mrazivějšího než Galadrielin pohled jeho směrem. Nicméně, rozvod se zdál být odložen - alespoň prozatím - ale neměl jsem pochyby, že by Celebornovi zabralo jen několik dní, nový hedvábný plášť a nějaké okouzlující komplimenty, aby se dostal zpátky do její přízně i postele. 

Prozatím však mával palmovým listem, jako by na tom závisel jeho život a soudě podle výrazu Galadriel, tomu tak nejspíš opravdu bylo. 

* * * 

Když byly všechny listiny podepsány a všechna sbohem rozdána, vyšel jsem na balkon nabrat hluboký nádech čerstvého večerního vzduchu a sledovat temnohvozdskou společnost připravující se k odjezdu. Thranduil seděl na svém bílém hřebci, jeho královská aura byla ale rušena pytlíkem ledu na hlavě a několika papírovými sáčky diskrétně připevněnými k jeho sedlu - čistě jen pro všechny případy. 

"Mistře Erestore - přicházím dát své řádné sbohem." 

Otočil jsem se - byl to Rúmil. Samozřejmě - kdo jiný, než Galadhrim se mohl připlížit bez povšimnutí. 

Kromě Glorfindela, samozřejmě. Ne že bych to tedy připustil. 

Obdařil jsem ho úsměvem. 

"Rúmile - to je velmi milé. Doufám, že se vám v Roklince líbilo." 

Nejmladší z velkolepých lórienských bratrů mi věnoval zářivý úsměv. U Valar - musí mít aspoň 64 zubů! 

"Velice se mi tu líbilo, můj pane! Každé místo, kde jste, se mi zdá jako domov," řekl a galantně se poklonil. 

Eh? 

"Cože..?" zamumlal jsem. 

"Ach, neříkejte mi, že jste si nevšiml.. a líbil se vám můj dar, nebo ne?" 

Všiml? Dar? Co bylo - Národní Erestorův zmatený den? 

Musel jsem vypadat velmi bezradně, neboť se Rúmil přiblížil - velmi těsně, abych byl přesný. Těsně, vskutku. 

"Nelovím vrrky pro každého pohledného elfa, který mi zkříží cestu, můj pane. Jen pro ty vybrané." 

Konečně mi to došlo. 

"Ten.. ten vrrk byl darem od vás? " 

Rúmil se zasmál a jeho ruka klesla k mému pasu.

"Samozřejmě - nebo jste si myslel, že tak neobyčejný poklad, jako jste vy, obdaruji chudým košíkem borůvek? To raději přenechám zamilovaným děvečkám a bláznivým elfátkům, která neznají nic lepšího, můj pane." 

A podruhé ve dvou dnech byl tento elf políben bez dovolení, tentokrát ale opravdovým expertem, který věděl, co dělá. Našel správný úhel, žádné nemotorné tápání, jeho jazyk byl přesně tam, kde měl být a navrch ještě ten pocit být svírán silnými pažemi jednoho z nejkrásnějších lothlórienských elfů. 

A co se stalo? 

Nic. 

Bylo to asi tak vzrušující jako líbat mou tetu. 

Nebo kousat do kusů syrových jater. 

Právě když jsem se snažil odtrhnout, Síly zla ve formě Glorfindela zaútočily. Oči měl ohnivé, zlaté vlasy rozvířené ve vzduchu a vypadal jako jedna z jeho pochlebujících maleb v Elrondově galerii (ze sbírky"Hrdinní elfí páni v lesklém brnění pobíjející velké ošklivé šelmy", 25' x 50'). Chňapl Rúmila za krk a třásl s ním jako se štěnětem. 

"Tady máš od ‘zamilované děvečky‘, ty skřete! Tohle je MŮJ poradce, se kterým se tu muchluješ - jestli nějakého potřebuješ, najdi si svého!" zařval a jeho pěst narazila do Rúmilova nosu, odkud se ozval ošklivý zvuk oznamující další vážně poškozený lothlórienský nos. A pak se rozpoutalo opravdové peklo.

Rúmil a Glorfindel zápasili na podlaze jako dva vzteklí psi, pěsti létaly, a ačkoli měl Fin na své straně milénia válečných zkušeností, Rúmil byl mladý a velmi hbitý, nejednou tedy Fina přelstil. Nezískal přece svou reputaci prudkého válečníka a milence pro nic za nic. 

Stál jsem tam jako jeden z trolů pana Pytlíka a nemohl se ani pohnout - tak jsem byl mimo, když Elrond, Celeborn, dvojčata a nějaké stráže vpadli dovnitř. 

"U Valar!" vybuchl Elrond, "co se to tu děje?!" 

Žádná odpověď, jen zvuk boje a mumlané kletby v trpasličtině. 

"Zajímavý jazyk," poznamenal Celeborn, potom se ale rozhodl, že je čas skončit tenhle nesmysl, a čapnul první končetinu, která se mu dostala do cesty, které se zrovna přihodilo, že byla Rúmilovou nohou. 

Odtáhl svíjejícího se a protestujícího Galadhrima za nohu pryč, Elladan a Elrohir pak zadrželi Fina, ačkoli jim dal zabrat, probíjeje se ke svobodě. 

Pán Zlatého lesa zvážil ten výjev, a pak zakroutil hlavou.

"Myslím, že na jednu návštěvu bylo zlomeno už dost nosů, takže bychom měli odejít. Rúmile, ke svému koni a spěchej! A Glorfindeli - jsi starý blázen." 

S tím se Celeborn otočil a opustil bitevní pole, následován svou stráží a dvojčaty, která propustila Glorfindela a dalo jim práci ukrýt svůj smích. Rúmil, ohmatávající si zlomený nos a nadskakující bolestí, vrhal pohledem dýky na Glorfindela, který nemohl odolat a vyplázl na něj jazyk. 

Jak dospělé. 

Elrond povytáhl obočí, udělal tu věc Pána Imladris, a sehnul se k Finovi, který na svého pána poslušně pohlédl. 

"Glorfindeli, jsi hřebík do mé rakve," řekl a povzdechl si; dlouhou dlaní si zakryl oči a odvrátil se. 

"Bolí mě hlava... budu ve svých komnatách… nebo ve vinném sklípku..." 

Čímž jsem s Finem zůstal o samotě. 

Nechť se mnou mají Valar slitování. 

* * *

Tolikrát jsem vyslechl Glorfindelovy nekonečné, otřepané příběhy na téma "Jak jsem zabil balroga", nikdy jsem ale nevyplýtval tolik myšlenek na pohled na situaci z balrogova hlediska. 

Ovšem stojící tady a teď, čelící rozčílenému Glorfindelovi, kdy byl každý kus válečníka očividně šílený vztekem kvůli mně, jsem začal s ubohou šelmou sympatizovat. Pokud byl balrog jen z poloviny tak vyděšený jako já teď, smrt pro něj musela být sladkým slitováním. 

"Tyyy…," zasyčel Glorfindel a začal se pomalu přibližovat, jeho oči doslova planuly vztekem. 

"Mohu to vysvětlit..," začal jsem, ale téměř zvířecí vrčení mě umlčelo. 

Nevěděl jsem, že jsou elfové schopni podobných zvuků. 

Ustoupil jsem o krok, pak o dva, a když Glorfindel vyrazil, skoro jsem přepadl přes zábradlí, povalený silou jeho útoku. 

Než jsem mohl vyštěknout (mimochodem, cítil jsem se přesně pro tento čin), Gondolinský div mě popadl, otočil mnou a přehodil si mě přes rameno. Rázoval z hlavní síně a nesl mě jako pytel mouky. 

Bušil jsem pěstmi do jeho zad, ale nepomohlo to. Jak potupné! V chodbě stáli elfové, oči jako talíře, chichotali se, a já si přál být mrtvý. 

"Polož mě! Glorfindeli - nežertuji! Okamžitě mě polož!" křičel jsem a pokoušel se osvobodit.   
Fin ale držel pevně a štěknul: 

"Na to zapomeň - jeden tě nemůže nechat nehlídaného ani na minutu, ty vyjevený strašáku!" 

Začal jsem kopat. 

"Budeš v klidu, Erestore, nebo tě mám svázat?" 

"Netroufnul by sis!" zaskučel jsem a skoro omdlel, když jsem uslyšel Elrohira volajícího na Elladana a nabízejícího mu sázku, jestli to Fin udělá nebo ne. 

Zrádci! Hadi, které jsem hřál na prsou! 

Nic nemohlo Fina zastavit. Nesl mě celou cestu chodbou, nahoru po schodech a konečně před mé komnaty, kde kopnutím rozrazil dveře a prolomil při tom zárubeň. 

Nenuceně mě upustil a přidržel za ramena tak, abych mu byl tváří v tvář.   
Teď už jsem se vztekal a řval: 

"Pusť mě, ty mizerný výsledku nešťastné milostné aféry mezi skřetem a vrrkem!" 

A co na to tenhle nesnesitelně šílený elf řekl? 

"Nejdřív mě polib, Erestore, a já to udělám." 

Odfoukl jsem si z tváře pramen vlasů. 

Chtěl polibek? Fajn. 

"Nemyslel jsem na nos, Erestore." 

Nepochyboval jsem, že by se Glorfindel včas naučil být v tomto příkazu přesnější. 

* * 

Probudil jsem se, protože se Glorfinkl snažil zmizet s jedním z korálků z mých copánků. Odehnal jsem ho a nejprve byl trochu dezorientován. Stále byla hluboká noc, měsíc stříbrnou září osvětloval mou komnatu i obrys těla vysokého elfa spícího vedle mě. 

Moment - "vysokého elfa"? 

Zamračil jsem se. Jak se Fin dostal do mé postele? A, po nakouknutí pod deku, jak to že jsme oba nazí? 

Och.

O ou.

A au. 

Jeden rozbolavělý poradce. 

Další nakouknutí pod deku. Ach, vskutku - v Gondolinu rostou vysoké stromy. 

S rostoucím vědomím se mi vracely vzpomínky. Vzpomínky na jemné doteky a šeptaná slova lásky, nebesky modré oči měnící se vášní v temně modré jako rozbouřené moře, slzy a horké rty a mozolnaté prsty na mé kůži, prožitek být svírán a svírat, Finova chuť na mých rtech a všeobjímající, ohromující pocity lásky a sounáležitosti. 

Můj perfektně organizovaný svět byl úplně převrácen, byl podroben a získán Glorfindelem z Gondolinu a já se vzdal, zamával bílou vlajkou a pověřil ho mou duší, životem a srdcem na věčnost. 

Když to hodláš udělat, udělej to správně, jak říkávala má nana. 

Inu, první věc, kterou se učíte v diplomacii, je dostat z každé situace to nejlepší, proto jsem se přitulil k Finovi co nejblíž. Mmm… hezké. Ve spánku vypadal tak mírumilovně - maličké vrásky v koutcích jeho očí byly téměř pryč, stejně jako mírně arogantní úsměv, který obvykle nosíval. Využil jsem svobody pohladit ho hřbetem ruky po tváři. 

Krásný pocit. Mohl bych si na něj zvyknout. Asi si zvyknu. 

Zanořil jsem obličej do křivky jeho krku a vychutnával si jeho vůni. Směs kůže, koně, stáje, miruvoru, buku, arogance a ironie, vůně, která mě pokryla jako měkká přikrývka - deka tak pohodlná, že jsem usnul téměř ihned, jakmile jsem se hlavou dotkl jeho hrudi. 

Poslední, čeho jsem si všiml, než jsem usnul, byla prázdná láhev mateřídouškového oleje na nočním stolku. 

 

Konec (prozatím!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poznámka autorky:  
> Ráda bych poděkovala všem, kteří mi napsali komentář - protože jsem ještě nikdy komentáře nedostala, jsem totálně ohromená. Děkuji, děkuji, děkuji.
> 
> “Glorfindelův žalozpěv“je parodie na “Krásnou romanci“, kterou zpívali takoví giganti jako Fred Astaire, ale moje nejoblíbenější verze je ta od Satchma a Elly.
> 
> “Dva veselí elfové“(v orig. Two jolly fellows) je stará anglická hospodská písnička, její vznik se datuje někdy do alžbětinské doby, a já netuším, kdo napsal originál.
> 
> Prosím, odpusťte nám, mistře Shakespeare, nechtěli jsme vás potupit - přinejmenším ne vás. V těchto pracovních reportážích byly nestydatě použity následující citace - všechny pochází ze hry „Zkrocení zlé ženy“:
> 
> "Prosím, můj pane, řekněte mi - je možné, že vás láska v jednom okamžiku docela ovládne?"   
> 1.1 (Traino)
> 
> „Nejdřív mě polib, Kate, a já to udělám.“   
> 5.1 (Petrucio)


End file.
